


Fighting

by rnagnumdong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Harry and Draco were left alone, it always seemed like one of them ended up on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

Whenever Draco and Harry were left alone, it always seemed like they ended up on the floor.

Of course, this was observing primarily by professors, who managed to catch them every time. There was a long running beat between all of them on when the fighting would turn into making out.

The first time the two fought each other physically was after getting themselves into detention (for fighting). Normally, they would go for their wands. But there’s a certain kind of anger where you want to feel the damage you’ve done, feel your fist hit their face. A deep rage in your belly. In this situation, Harry’s belly.

Draco caught on soon enough, and while normally he would despise any muggle like behavior such as that, he couldn’t help but revel in it. There was something about the physical contact that you didn’t get with wands that he loved, no matter how fucked up that was.

The first time he returned to the Slytherin common room with the obvious dishevelment that could easily be misinterpreted, he was asked who the lucky wix was. When he spat out that that wasn’t the situation, and that it was Potter, they’d teased him about it. But It was just friendly teasing, everyone knew Harry wasn’t Draco’s type. That is, until it happened so much they wondered if Harry was his type and he’d just been tricking them the whole time.

It was, in all honesty, fighting for nearly a year. They didn’t know when it became routine, but if they ended up alone together for some ungodly reason, they would piss each other off until they were trying to rip each other’s face off. Granted, the amount of times professors walked in on Draco straddling Harry was making the professors wonder if they should contact Draco’s father.

One time, though, they were fighting and their faces ended up too close and neither of them really knows what happened but suddenly they were kissing and it was more like they were trying to consume each other. It was all violent, teeth clashing against teeth and hands ripping at each other’s hair and scratching each other’s back. Them kissing was not much different from them fighting.

When Draco returned to the Slytherin common room that night he had the courtesy to blush a bit at the usual teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write more but whatever


End file.
